


Welcome Home

by Chantelle90



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle90/pseuds/Chantelle90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Relena's funeral Heero seeks to start a new life. Away from everyone and everything he has come to know. He tells his friends he doesn't have a plan for his life. However he knows exactly where he's going. The T rating is for one maybe two curse words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

A/N I don't own Gundam wing or it's characters and get nothing for writing this story.

~~~

The sky cried as the 6 pallbearers carried the black casket down the cathedral steps. It was covered with white lace and topped with six red roses. All of the men had down cast eyes. A big crowd gathered to pay their respects to the young Vice Foreign Minister in the casket. Many in the crowd were sobbing, wiping their eyes and murmuring words to express their mourning. A man opened up the door to the hearse and the casket was slid inside. The men gathered into and SUV and followed the hearse to the Peacecraft Mausoleum.

"How are you holding up Heero?" Trowa asked putting his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Fine." He said curtly

"What will you do after this?" Quatre inquired.

"I'm going off the grid. I told Une I was done. She didn't fight me on it."

"Well buddy we're here when you're ready to come back." Heero nodded as Duo patted him on the back.

"How did this happen anyways?" Wufei asked.

"In the most pathetic way. She was hit by a drunk driver coming home from visiting her adopted mother." Milliardo answered bitterly.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

Everyone gathered around the mausoleum as the 6 men carried Relena inside and placed her in her resting place. As they walked back out Heero turned around and took one last look at her casket. He felt eyes on him and turned around to find Milliardo facing him.

"Heero I know we don't always see eye to eye. I want you to know though that I am glad that she was able to spend time with you. She had been smitten with you since you washed up on that beach those four years ago. You brought her much happiness even when you were a pain in the ass. For that I thank you." Milliardo said holding his hand out to shake Heero's. Heero shook it but then also gave Milliardo a quick hug. When Heero pulled back he looked up at him.

"I know Relena would want us to put our differences aside and act like a family." Heero explained with a weak smile.

"Yeah you're right." Milliardo responded returning the smile with one of his own.

Everyone said their goodbyes and began departing from the cemetery.

"Hey Heero!" Duo waved while running towards him. "You wanna grab a drink?"

"I don't really feel in the mood. Besides my flight leaves in a couple of hours."

"Oh. Alright. You want me to drive you to the airport?"

"Sure." Heero accepted the offer knowing he may never see Duo again.

Duo drove Heero to his apartment and waited in the car for Heero to grab his things. He came out with a duffel bag and a suitcase and threw it in the back seat.

"Where's the rest of your shit?" Duo asked

"I sold it. I don't need it wherever I end up." Heero answered nonchalantly

"I suppose not. Makes for lighter packing anyways." Duo noted.

During the drive they talked about their plans for the future. Heero didn't really have any. Duo wanted to open up another scrap yard on earth instead of just having the one on the colony. He also dreamed of opening a mechanic shop.

"So where ya flying to?"

"I don't know." Heero answered.

"But you said your plane leaves in 2 hours?"

"Oh so you were listening. I'm just going to walk up to the counter and see what flight is leaving the soonest." Heero fibbed, holding onto his boarding pass in his pocket.

"Wow a completely new start and you don't even know where. Well good luck buddy!" Duo said as they pulled up to the curb. "If you ever get the itch don't be afraid to call or write even if it's just to let us know you're alive!"

"Ok" Heero said grabbing his things out of the back seat. "Good luck in your ventures Duo and take care." They waved to each other and Heero closed the door and headed to the ticket counter. He checked in his luggage and headed to his gate. He sat in a seat waiting for the plane to arrive. He thought about the memories he shared with Relena and what memories the future held for him. He missed her but felt he could only admit that to himself.

Finally the plane arrived and he boarded. He took his seat and stared at the ticket stub and let out a sigh. This flight is going to be long. Like 12 hours long. It'll be worth it in the end though to have a fresh start. He reassured himself. After take off he drifted off. Dreaming of happier times. He spent the majority of his flight sleeping and reading. Keeping to himself. Just because he was getting a clean slate didn't mean he had to change how social he was. A few rows up there was a woman struggling with her child. The child looked to be about four years old and was having a meltdown. She struggled to calm the child and seemed to have no one to help her, watching as other passengers made rude and snide remarks but not bothering to help her. He got up from his seat and approached her.

"Ma'am is there any way I can help you?" He asked softly

"Oh I'm sorry. I apologize if she's bothering you." The mother pleaded.

"It's not a problem but I noticed you don't seem to have anyone to help you. If you need anything let me know." He smiled at her.

"Could you watch her for me while I use the restroom and track down a stewardess?"

He nodded to her.

"Oh thank you!" She said. Her eyes filled with gratitude.

She got up and Heero sat next to the girl. She looked up at him with question.

"I'll be right back sweetie please be good for. . . I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Heero."

"Please be good for Heero. I will be right back."

Her daughter nodded her head and she smiled and walked off.

"What's your name? I'm Heero." He introduced himself to her.

"I'm Meghan."

"Tell me Meghan do you like to color or play rock, paper, scissors?"

"I like rock, paper, scissors!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, let's play."

"OK!"

They played many games of rock, paper, scissors waiting for her mother to return. When she did she had a small drink and a snack pack in her hand. Heero got up to let the mother return to her seat.

"Thank you very much Heero, my name is Haley. I really appreciate what you did for me you're a life saver. Here have this." Haley said handing him a marionberry cinnamon roll. He looked down and grabbed it.

"Oh you didn't have to bring me anything back." He said.

"I wanted to. While everyone else stared and made comments you stood up to help me. It's the least I could do." She smiled to him.

"Well it wasn't a problem for me and you're welcome. Thank you for the roll too." He said and headed back to his seat enjoying the cinnamon roll.

After another couple of hours in the air they were finally landing in Burlington, Vermont. As he was claiming his luggage he was greeted by Haley and Meghan who was now up on the shoulders of a man. The man approached Heero and extended his hand to him.

"Thank you young man for helping my wife and daughter. I really appreciated it."

"Not a problem Sir. Your welcome." Heero shook his hand and bid goodbye to the family he was sure he'd never see again. He felt a renewed sense of self as he headed to pick up the car that was left for him. He only had another hour and a half drive and he would be at his new home.

The drive was scenic, the trees were green, the fields were lush and the wild flowers brought a new sense of life and color to the world. He turned off the road and up a long gravel drive a few miles out of the closest town. It was a nice secluded property. Just what he wanted.

He pulled up to the house and parked right out front it was a stone faced Cape Cod style home with an attached 3 car garage. He got out of the car and was greeted by two german shepherd mix dogs. They're tails wagging, happy to see him.

"Hello Bear, Hello Gracie." Heero greeted them with a pat to their heads. He grabbed his luggage out of the car and walked up to the front door. The door slowly opened and he dropped his luggage as the woman ran out of the house towards him. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and bending her knees to bring her feet off of the ground and he held her like that in a warm and loving hug. Tears were streaming down her face.  
"I've missed you so much." She cried into his ear

"I've missed you too. I love you so much Relena." He said back to her. "I'm ready to start this life with you." He confessed in a whisper and then kissed her.

He continued to hold her in a hug, then he set her down and gave her a more passionate kiss, savoring the taste of her lips that he had begun to miss so much.

"I love you so much Heero." She said with tears still falling. He wiped them away and then picked her up. The dogs went in the house and he followed with Relena in his arms. Once inside he kicked the door closed behind him and began ascending the stairs to their bedroom.

"Welcome home Heero."

~~~  
A/N

This is my first FF story. Feedback is always welcome. I tried my best to proof read and catch my mistakes. If you see any feel free to point them out. I know Heero may come off as too soft to some but I wrote this story with what Dr. J said in mind. That Heero is really a kindhearted person. I wanted this story to take place where he didn't always have to be on the lookout. Hope that explains his relaxed demeanor. Thanks for reading. Until next time.


End file.
